


The One Where They Bake Cookies

by myrnin



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, blitzstone is only there if you squint, but just in case, cookies and hugs for hearth, they're all just a cute little family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrnin/pseuds/myrnin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blitz, Magnus and Sam decide to come up with a surprise for Hearth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where They Bake Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> just to set some things straight about the fic: takes place after the ending of the book, no real spoilers, let's all assume that everyone has some form of communication with each other and sam told them that her grandparents aren't home.

"Hey man, it's really nice of you to invite us over," Magnus smiled at his friend, who was standing in the doorway and looking like she was starting to regret actually telling them that her house was free. Her expression was soured but she still stepped aside and let the blonde boy and Blitzen in. Seeing as there seemed to be a noticeable lack of Hearthstone by Blitzen's side, she raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"Where is Hearth? Did he not arrive with you two?" Sam questioned, crossing her arms and looking around like she expected the elf to jump out at any given moment. Why he would do that, she had no idea, but honestly nothing would surprise her at this point. Fortunately, he was not hiding around anywhere. It was pretty apparent, seeing how Blitz deflated when she asked about Hearth.

"He said he isn't sure he can make it, but he'll see apparently," the dwarf answered, making a sour expression. The change in his mood was pretty quickly noticed by Magnus who immidiately jumped to the rescue of his distressed friend.

"Hey there Blitz, how's your new store coming along, huh? Sell lots of... stuff yet?" the boy grinned, obviously knowing exactly what to say to distract the man. It seemed to work, since Blitzen started going on and on about how well this new design he was working on was coming along. Magnus nodded along with his words, grinning even wider and even making some appropriately timed noises of appreciation. Sam squinted her eyes even more. _Obviously he had no idea what Blitz is talking about,_ she thought but didn't point it out, since it was just a tiny little bit adorable how excited the dwarf got. After a few more minutes of their chattering, she raised her hand which caused them both to turn their heads and look at her.

"Do you want to go to the living room or are we just going to hang around here for the rest of day?" she asked, a hint of humour to her voice as she pointed at the entrance to the room, which wasn't necessarily big, but definitely big enough to fit 3 people who didn't mind invading each other's personal space. Maybe even 4 if one person sat on the floor. Real luxury.

~*~

Hearthstone was walking as fast as he could, slightly stressing about whether he was going to be able to see his friends tonight. They hadn't seen each other in almost 3 weeks, and that's 3 weeks too long. He missed having them around, to be honest. He sped up even more, determined on getting there as soon as he could.

~*~

"Do you guys want to eat something?" Samirah questioned, leaning out from the kitchen, only to see Blitz and Magnus playing rock, paper, scissors. They'd been doing that for almost 5 minutes now and Magnus kept winning. Probably had something to do with the fact that the dwarf kept picking stone. Not that hard to win in that case. However, since the boys were so deeply _invested_ in their game that they didn't hear her, she had to repeat the question, much louder this time. Now that caught their attention.

"Uhh, what do you even have? Maybe falafel?" Magnus' eyes lit up at the prospect of eating his favorite meal.

"No? Why would I even have falafel in the house..." Sam muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Well, maybe your lovely boyfrieeeend brought some over, huh?" the blonde wiggled his eyebrows and gave her a suggestive look which caused her to duck her head back into the kitchen and Blitzen to laugh. She decided to let the comment slide and instead chose to browse what she actually had in the fridge. Eggs, milk, ketchup. The usual stuff. Nothing exciting you could make with that. Unless...

Magnus and Blitzen had resumed their game of rock, paper, scissor since Sam had suddenly gotten quiet. After a few more minutes of Magnus winning over and over again, they got bored and decided to check on their friend. What was she even up to, huh?

"Hey, Blitz, go check what she's doing over there, would ya? She's been quiet for... too long," the blonde whispered, acting like he wanted the dwarf to go on some super secret mission. "What could be so fascinating about a carton of milk or whatever she's looking at in there? Sam's planning something, I'm telling..." he didn't get to finish his sentence though. The girl walked out of the kitchen with a small, mysterious smile on her face. _Well_ , thought Magnus, _this won't end good_. He was absolutely right.

~*~

Finally, Hearthstone made it to Sam's house. He was panting a little bit, seeing as he had been running for the past 15 minutes. He  _really_ missed his friends. He was just about to knock on her door, when he noticed it was slightly ajar. This couldn't mean anything good. The elf slowly opened it and looked around, not spotting his friends. Now where could they be? A mystery for the... well, not ages. More like the next few seconds.

~*~

Sam, Magnus and Blitz were laughing far too hard to even hear the door open or Hearth's footsteps. They were too busy looking at the utter mess that was now Samirah's kitchen. Half of the counter was covered with flour, from when Magnus had tried using a blender but somehow missed the centre of the bowl and ended up spilling it. There was at least one egg yolk on the floor - courtesy of Blitzen's clumsiness and inability to crack a goddamn egg. But those were just additions. The main reason for their laughter was the batch of cookies that was just taken out of the oven. They were supposed to be simple chocolate chip cookies, nothing an amateur couldn't handle. Seems like it was far too much for three people, who had actually saved the world at one point. The cookies looked more like lumps of coal - not to mention the smell. Sam was laughing so hard she had to lean on the counter. Meanwhile Blitzen and Magnus were now just sitting on the floor, despairing over their cookies.

Whilst the boys were sitting and Samirah was laughing her ass off, Hearthstone decided to check the kitchen for his missing friends. The first thing he noted was the smell of burnt dough, but right after that, he saw what could only be described as a. Sad attempt at baking? A tragedy? The others hadn't noticed him yet, so he knocked on the wall. All three of them turned their heads at the same time, however each one of them wore a different expression. Sam's was one of horror, while Magnus' was just dead inside. Only Blitzen reacted with utter joy and immidiately got up to hug him, sort of forgetting the fact that he was entirely covered in different baking components. Hearth didn't really mind though. He hugged him back, while still looking curiously at Magnus and Sam who had now gotten up as well. Hearthstone tilted his head, which obviously meant he was asking what the hell happened here. The blonde boy just shook his head.

"Don't even ask, man," he looked off to the side, some embarassment showing on his face.

"We tried to make something, so it would be a cool surprise when you came in but it did not go as planned," Sam explained instead of Magnus, smiling sheepishly. Hearth smiled back at her, honestly finding this whole situation quite adorable. He had to step away from Blitz, so he could sign _Thanks for the effort, guys._ That answer did not seem to satisfy Blitz, who was now pouting. _  
_

"All this effort and in the end we still didn't manage to bake anything," he grumbled, crossing his arms. His expression, albeit  _very_ threatening, made Hearth want to hug him again.

 _Your company is enough for me_ , the elf signed, causing Magnus to make a cooing sound which he was glad Hearthstone couldn't hear.

"Stop being sappy! I can't believe you," Sam rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. After letting the adorableness sink in, she once again turned her attention to tray of burnt cookies. "I'll just throw these out and we could maybe... watch a movie? I have a few that are fully captioned," the girl offered, already picking up the biscuits and opening the trash. She heard both Blitz and Magnus agree to the idea and turned to see Hearth sign _Like I said, I'm happy to just spend time with you_. That earned a collective groan from all of them and an another 'Stop being this sappy', this time from Magnus. _  
_

 

In the end, all four of them managed to fit on the couch, with Magnus, Sam and Hearth sitting as close to each other as possible and Blitzen laying across their laps. Even though Hearth considered the movie to be quite interesting, he noticed his other companions somehow fell asleep while watching it. He never would've guessed baking simple cookies was such an exhausting activity. After observing how peaceful his friends looked for a while, he smiled to himself and laid his head against Samirah's shoulder. It had been a long time since he had felt so... peaceful. He continued watching the movie for about ten more minutes, before closing his eyes and falling asleep, just like the rest of his family.

**Author's Note:**

> blitzstones.tumblr.com talk to me about hearth and blitz please!! also sorry if anyone seems ooc


End file.
